GPA: DWA Part II: S2 P2 E18: The Fight For Renamon
by DisneyFan229
Summary: After risking her life to save her partner, Renamon whose life was in danger, Gabrielle gets into a fight with the rest of the and it ends with Gabrielle leaving the group in anger. When the Digimon Emperor's hit list includes Renamon. It is up to Kari and the other Digidestined to find Gabrielle and Renamon before it's too late. But will Gabrielle want to come back?


Heh! Heh! The Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji watched the Digidestined on his screen. He was looking at pictures of Cody and Submarimon, Armadillomon's newest Armor Digivolved form. Ken, isn't it a little late? Your parents are looking for you. Wormmon said walking up. Be quiet! The Digimon Emperor ordered. Between Armadillomon and that girl's Renamon, who should be my next slave? What do you think Wormmon? The Digimon Emperor asked. How about neither? Wormmon covered himself up. The Digimon Emperor growled at him and whipped him with his whip. I think I'll choose Renamon for my next slave. Ha! Ha! Ha! Meanwhile the Digidestined were coming up with a plan to fight Ken once and for all. I don't, what do you think I should do Kari? Davis asked. Kari ignored him and turned to TK. What do you think TK? She asked him. I think we should keep searching. TK replied. Davis glared at the both of them and stuck his tongue out. Watcha, you doing Davis? Veemon, his partner stared up at him. Those two are like a stick in the mud. Davis muttered. I heard that Davis! Kari snapped. Kari, don't you think you're being a bit mean to Davis? Gabrielle asked with Renamon at her side. Kari marched past her. Please excuse her, she's in a bad mood, TK apologized. She's mad at Ken. Gabe, you okay? Renamon asked her. Kari's a little snobby brat. Gabrielle whispered to her. The Digidestined continued their journey. Well! Well! If it isn't the Digidestined? A voice said. It's Ken! Kari glared at him angrily. Don't you think about hurting my Gatomon! I'm not interested in Gatomon! Ken said and looked straight at Renamon who gasped. I'm interested in her! He said pointing at Renamon. Don't you even think about it Ken! Gabrielle snapped. You're not getting Renamon! And what little girl, would you do if I didn't listen? Ken asked Gabrielle. I would stop you! Gabrielle asked. I would do anything to protect my partner as she's done for me. Let's see you try to stop me now! Ken leaped onto Aidramon and launched a dark spiral at Renamon. Renamon grew wide with fear as the dark spiral was coming towards her. Oh no, you don't! Gabrielle leaped in front of her partner. Gabe! No! Renamon cried. Oh no! Gabe! Kari cried. I'm fine! Gabrielle muttered. How dare you hurt my partner! Renamon's eyes filled with tears. Gabrielle's D-8 beeped. Renamon Digivolve to Kyubimon! Kyubimon growled at Ken. A Kyubimon is even better than a Renamon! Ken cried gleefully. Don't even think about it young man! Kyubimon leaped at Ken. You're not getting my partner Ken and that's that! Gabrielle snapped. Ken and the rest of his slaves retreated. I will get that Renamon yet! Just you wait! Ken called. You're never going to get your hands on Renamon! I'll make sure you don't! It's never going to happen! Gabrielle yelled at him. She got up slowly and turned towards Kari. You! You could've helped protect Renamon! She yelled at her. But Gabe…. Kari began. I didn't want to risk Gatomon's life. She just fought a hard battle. That's right Kari! Gatomon peered up at Kari. What about you TK? Gabrielle turned to TK. I don't trust Patamon near Ken not after what he tried to do to him! He almost turned Patamon into his slave and took him away from me! I'm not risking Patamon's life again. TK explained. What about you and Veemon Davis? Gabrielle turned on Davis. I could've helped. I just didn't think of it. Davis scratched his head. THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING THE GROUP! AND I'M NOT COMING BACK! THIS IS FOR RENAMON'S OWN GOOD! NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME! Gabrielle yelled. Gabe. Wait, let us talk about this…. Kari began trying to reach out to Gabe. No! Don't go looking for me! Gabrielle ran away with Renamon running at her side. Oh, Kari sighed watching them vanish. Let her be, she just needs some time Kari. TK put a hand on Kari's shoulder. We should focus on beating Ken. That's right Kari! Patamon flapped his wings. Gabrielle was still running away from the groupd with Renamon chasing after her. Gabe, wait! Let's talk about this. Renamon began. Gabrielle didn't listen and keep running. Everybody hates me and that's why I'm doing this. My best friends didn't even stand up for me or help me. They just stood there looking at me! Gabrielle thought miserably tears streaming down her cheeks. She tripped over a rock, but Renamon swooped in and grabbed her keeping her arms around Gabrielle as she cried out bitterly attempting to calm her down. She had no friends, her friends had betrayed her. She had nothing to live for anymore. She might as well just disappear forever. Meanwhile, Kari and the rest of the gang were fighting Ken who was attempting to enslave Armadillomon, Cody's partner. They managed to stop Ken from hurting Armadillomon. But Ken threw two dark spirals at Gatomon and Patamon, but their partners grabbed them just in time and jumped out of the way. Oh well, At least I still can enslave that Renamon! Ken snickered. He ran off to capture Renamon riding on Airdramon. We've got to warn Gabe! Kari cried. Renamon's in danger! Kari, let us find Gabe, she's our friend! Besides you were rude to her earlier. We wanted to mention it to you, but you wouldn't listen, and Gabe got upset before we could speak. Erika said. Then we're coming with you! I must apologize to Gabe. Kari cried. She ran after the girls. Come on Davis, stop dilly dallying around! TK yelled at Davis who was moping with Veemon attempting to comfort him. Fine! Davis bellowed running after them. Renamon was still holding onto Gabrielle who was trying to escape. Well, well if it isn't little Renamon. Comforting your pet? Ken taunted Renamon. You stay out of this! Renamon yelled at him blocking Ken from getting to Gabrielle. Ken launched his whip grabbing Gabrielle. Unless you want your pet to get hurt, do as I say! Ken ordered as Gabrielle tried to free herself from Ken's whip. Let my partner go! Renamon cried lunging at Ken. Hold on Gabrielle! Renamon! A girl's voice cried. Kari appeared riding on Nefertimon, Gatomon's Armor Digivolved form. TK was riding behind Kari holding Patamon in his arms. Heh! Ken moaned. He let go of his grasp on Gabrielle and lunged at TK and Patamon. Patamon cuddled closer to TK as Ken tried to grab him from TK. Leave Patamon alone! TK cried. You're not getting him again! Patamon's in danger! I must Digivolve to Foxmon to save him. Gabe get the egg ready. Right! Gabe responded. DigiArmor Energize! She cried holding up her D-8 to help Renamon Digivolve. Renamon Digivolve to Foxmon, The Fox of Lovership! Foxmon approached Ken and knocked him away from Patamon and TK. Leave the poor little Digimon alone! Foxmon ordered. Ken became truly afraid of Foxmon advancing towards him with Gabrielle at her side, he ran away and cried out: BAH HUMBUG! We did it! Kari cried. We saved Renamon and Gabe! Hmph! Gabe turned away from Kari, her arms crossed. Ray and Kari ran up and enveloped Gabrielle into a hug. LET ME GO! She cried. What's the matter? You're not still mad at us are? Kari asked sadly. I don't know if I should forgive any of you! You betrayed me! Gabrielle said angrily. No, we didn't! Look, I'm sorry if I was rude to you. Kari tried to reach out to Gabrielle who started crying again. Kari ran over to Gabrielle and hugged her, and Ray tickled her on her stomach making her giggle and stop crying. Ray grabbed Gabrielle and kissed her on her cheek. Gabrielle blushed and smiled turning away. Well, all well, that ends well. TK said holding Patamon who smiled at his partner.


End file.
